


Gift of the Goddess

by MercyTheFox



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Father Link, Father Link feels, Feels, You're Welcome, all the feels, i'm trash, son link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Lost in darkness Link has lost almost everything, Saria begges to the Goddess, to fate that he be given a little more time. Time to watch his son grow, the Goddesses answered this cry, And for six years Link raised his son alone, until that time is up and he must face the darkness.“Oh Hylia, why does such a fate fall upon the hero?” she sighed, fingers intertwined behind her back. “Goddesses, I ask you give him a little more time. I know he deserves to rest in peace for the horrors he’s seen. But… allow him the joy of seeing his son grow.”Father OoT Link X Son TP Link AU Sadness and fluff. Be ready to cry my friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love the idea if OoT Link being TP Link's father, even if it totally impossible.

Rain poured down covering the land in a mass of puddles. Lips pressed into a thin line, eyes narrow as one hand tightly on the led of their horse, the other held tightly onto the bundle in their arms. The last hope and joy of their life, the man shock his head trying rid his mind of the images of the horror he’d seen. Racing into Faron woods the man pulled back on the led slowing the horse as the entrance into the lost woods came into view. Sliding down off the horse he headed into the woods, remembering the path all too well.  
The looming shadow of the temple towered over the man, taking a deep breath he pushed the door open. 

Quiet murmurs coming from the bundle in their arms, as a child stepped out from the shadows, a look or worry upon their face, “Link?” the child whispered. The man in question snapped around sword raised, “Oh Link.” the child took the man’s hand trying to calm him. 

Her bright green eyes gazed upon the man she knew so many years ago as a child, now all grown up with a child of his own. Stricken by so many horror’s, “What’s happened?” she knew it must be hard, remembering so much, going through so much. The many battles showed on his body, the most prominent was the loss of his right eye. Mentally though, he had been scarred for life since he left the safety the Deku tree offered. Hesitantly she reached for the infant in his arms, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer the hero could stay awake. 

Letting Link lean on the temple wall, she smiled softly, “Rest, you’re safe here.” nothing more needed to be said, Link smiled slightly and drifted off. She would get her answers later, pulling the slightly damp blanket away she smiled brightly at the child. He was the spitting image of Link; she remember what Link had looked like when the Great Deku Tree told her to look after Link and raise him as one of their own. 

She sat on a broken pillar playing with the child in her arms, as it tried to reach out and grab her. That was with she noticed it, a tiny frown placed itself on her lips, “I see, so evil will rise again.” her eyes then fell on Link, “You’re time is almost up.” she sighed. For on the hand of the child was the Triforce of Courage. “And you know it, so you’ve already given it away.” wrapping the child so it not to get cold, she sung quietly and waited for the hero to wake. 

It was noon of the next day when Link awoke to a very hungry infant. “Leave the woods, follow the path to a village by the name of Ordon, it was built where Kokiri Forest use to be.” she glanced away for a moment, “They raise goats, you could get some milk. Possibly a dry blanket.” Link opened his mouth trying to come up with something to say, “Don’t worry, I will look after the child.” she smiled, “I raised you didn’t I?”  
Link flushed a little in embarrassment and she giggled, even as a grown man. Link was still shy awkward Link.  
Spinning around he gave up a thumbs up and heaved the temple door open. 

Upon entering the woods, Link couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his old house. Most the area was now grown up and unrecognizable, but there stood his old home. Though it was in fairly bad shape, he could still tell was it was. Following the path further he entered the small farming village. First thing was first, milk. The people of the village watched from afar, for awhile he seemed to stumble around the village with no luck. At least until a woman approached him, “Are you lost?” she asked. Link fumbled to form words with his lips best he could, since most people did not know sign language. She tilted her head slightly, sighing he opened his mouth and pointed to his neck moving his hands trying to explain he was a mute. “Oh!” she gasped, “Are you looking for something?” Link nodded. “Um, what kind of thing are you looking for?” Link thought for a moment and pulled out his jar and pretended to drink from it. “Potion?” Link shook his head and pointed to his white(slightly blood stained) shirt, “Milk?” Link nodded giving a double thumbs up. 

The woman smiled, “Of Course, here, I can give you some of mine.” motioning for Link to follow her, they headed to a house hidden in the back. “Rusl, we still have that extra milk don’t we?” her husband, Rusl looked up from cleaning his sword.  
“Yes.” Rusl’s eyes fell on Link, narrowing slightly, “Uli, who is this?” he asked standing up on the small deck area.  
Uli his wife emerged from the house holding a jar of milk, “He stumbled into the village, he needs milk.” Rusl raised an eyebrow.  
“And why does he need milk?” Link’s eyes went between the two biting his lip slightly as the man’s eyes glared him down slightly. Link held up a finger for a moment before presenting to cradle a child in his arms, Uli gasped covering her mouth.  
“A baby?” Rusl now was confused.  
“You understood that?” he asked glancing at his wife, how crossed her arms.  
“Of course, here, take the milk. Just remember to bring the jar back okay.” she smiled and handed the jar of milk to him.  
Link bowed slightly mouthing a ‘thank you.’ and headed back down the path. 

Upon entering the temple again, he was met to the cries of the child, Link emendly went over taking the child. Grabbing the hollowed out horn from his bag he slowly poured some of the milk into the horn. At the taste of the milk, the child fell quite bright blue eyes sliding shut. The girl watched closely as Link cared for the child with such tender care. “Link.” she spoke softly. His own bright blue eyes looked up to her, “What happened?” she could see the sadness in him. Unable to use his hands at the moment, he began mouthing words, such a looked of desperation filled his eyes. As the words became more panic, his grip tightening on the small child, his child. 

Petting his head softly she tried to calm him, “Shhh.” she brushed his banges away from his scared rigth eye, “I’m so sorry, I know you really loved her.” tears slowly slipped down his cheeks, a scratchy moan on a name rose up, from within. “Malon.” he cried eyes slipping shut. 

Giving the hero some alone time, the girl walked deeper into the temple. “Oh Hylia, why does such a fate fall upon the hero?” she sighed, fingers intertwined behind her back. “Goddess, I ask you give him a little more time. I know he deserves to rest in peace for the horrors he’s seen. But… allow him the joy of seeing his son grow.” 

When she returned to them, Link had lit a small fire to keep them warm. She watched from apart as Link gave a sad smile to the child in his arms, the Triforce glowing lightly in the darkness of the temple. She could tell he was trying to hum a song to the child, she instantly recognized as the one Malon would sing. 

It was then she decided she would try to help the hero back on his feet. Link would never go to Zelda for help, not now with the way things were. In their older years the two went their separate ways, after Malon’s father retired, both Malon and Link took over the farm. 

 

As time passed, Link chose to stay near the village and worked on fixing his old home back up. Making it for fit for an adult rather than a child. It took many months in that time Link had more or less become a member of the village and worked at the ranch. His son had grown in the months, and Link seemed to get better. He was still plagued by nightmares, but each night they slowly faded away.  
Three years had passed, and he currently sat cleaning Epona’s saddle. His eyes constantly watched the door to make sure his son didn’t go near it, for fear of him falling out of the tree. Yawning he stretched, even if the nightmares were fading, he’d never slept well after having gone back and forth through time. Polishing the last bit of saddle he smirked at how it shined. Looking across to room, hearing something fall; Link bolted out of his seat upon seeing his son try to climb up the book shelf. Gasping, he helped; ‘Linkus!’ his mouthed. Grabbing the book shelf in time he sighed eyes falling on his son who just smiled up at him. 

 

Shaking his head he pushed the shelf back in place and reaching down picking him up. The child giggled slightly, though it was very quiet. One might not even know he had giggled if not for the look on his face. But Link knew all too well, it had been Link’s fear when Linkus had been born that he to might be a mute. Malon had just waved off any worry, ‘You’re so silly Link, I don’t care. All I care about is whether or not it’s health!’ he could remember her huffing when he’d expressed his concern.  
But much to Link’s happiness, Linkus could speak just not with a strong voice. It was very quiet and sometimes he would become frustrated when he couldn’t form what he wanted to say. The local healer said that as he grew older, it was possible the child’s voice would get stronger. But there was no guarantee.

Linkus smiled and gave his father’s right cheek a few soft pats. He could see so much of Malon in their child, he wished she could see him now. 

 

Three more years passed, Linkus watched his father from the loft, as he began to pull on armor. The young child was filled with worry, the darkness has spread much more since he had been born. And Link could not put it off any longer, it was bad enough Zelda had finally sent word to him. Link looked up at the loft, Linkus hid from his sight trying to cover himself in as many blankets as possible.  
Link sighed and climbed up into the loft, sitting down beside the lump under the blankets. Waiting a few minutes before pulling them off his child, Linkus whined and pulled on them trying to stay covered. But he was no match for his father’s strength. Link gave his son a sad smile as Linkus clung to his father’s sword small tears in his eyes.  
He knew, he knew that is Link left he would not return. Link pulled the sword him his grasp and set it aside. Pulling the child into his arms Linkus cried into his father’s shoulder, “Don’t go…” voice still tiny and soft, it was loud with emotion. 

It pained Link to see his sweet child in such a state, he stayed as long as he could. As Linkus fell asleep he hissed the child's head, laying him down. Making sure he was covered and warm he mouthed a ‘farwell my son.’ and slipped out into the darkness. 

Uli and Rusl were kind enough to help raise Linkus in his stead, he asked Saria to whip Linkus of his memories and that nun ever tell him who his father was. And as he left that day, he knew he left to step in front of death's door at last. But a new found pride, a new found strength. He wasn’t just fighting for the Kingdom, or for Zelda, but for his son. 

 

And ten years later, Linkus stood in front of his father. Clothed in a green tunic he knew all too well, blue eyes pained but still held the brightness of his child. He wanted to reach out, hold his child, he wanted to cry as his heart began to hurt. It was at this moment he was glad to be what he had become. He knew even if this was the only way he could see his son, he mustn't become side tracked. He could only remain like so because he was to train Linkus. Once he was finished, he did not know what would become of his soul. But he knew it could rest in peace knowing his son would be safe. 

Link was hard on Linkus, and it showed. The teen would become frustrated and annoyed, ‘I am only being hard on you, so you will be able to protect yourself.’ Link’s words echoed in his son’s mind. He could see Linkus flinched, unnerved but the telepathic link they shared when in this world. ‘You must understand this.”  
“I understand it fine!” Linkus snapped, his voice still soft, but stronger than when he was child. ‘I… It’s to..to... overwhel- Agh!” Linkus yelled slamming the Master Sword into the ground pulling his green hat off running a hand through his hair. Link’s gaze softened, it wasn’t the first time Linkus had become frustrated when trying to speak to him.  
‘Take a deep breath and try again.’ Link’s soft words flowed into Linkus’ mind.  
“It’s to overwhelming.” he hissed, “All of it, the training, speaking, Midna!” groaning he dropped to the ground sitting crisscross. “And what’s worse is I keep having nightmares.” Linkus covered his face in the palm of his hands. “About I man I never even knew, but I can’t help but feel sadness.” 

Link felt his heart drop to his stomach(if he had one anymore), he wanted to comfort the teen. To sooth him, to tell him it’s okay, that he didn’t want to leave, but he could not. All he could do was watch and slowly press his bony hand into the teen’s hair. One bright red eye gazing down at the teen, whose head had snapped up. 

They stared at eachother for a few minutes, Linkus’ gaze then shifted away pushing the bony hand off his head. Standing to his feet he put his hat back on pulling the Master Sword from the ground. “Once...once more.” he mumbled.

When the day came that Link had nothing else to teach him, he bid farewell once more. Hoping that fate would let him rest, but from afar off land he could hear the melody he knew once as a child. “Saria.” he breathed out, gazing off into the foggy sky. He never expected for arms to wrap around him, for his body to shift back into the young man he once was. 

His eyes wide, they traveled down to the arms around his waist. Leather wrapped bracers and green, as he spun around tears slowly formed in his eyes. A soft quiet voice reached his ears like a thousand angels cried out. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much… father.”


End file.
